Victory's Choice
by SkyhighReader
Summary: Skyler has been training all her life not knowing why under her dad, Samuel Slytherin. When she learns she feels like she is under the sky with Atlas. But Skyler will have help with friends that are Demigods and Wizards (and Witches). Will Skyler stand strong or will she crumble under the pressure. This is also a little hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER**

Victory's Choice

Chapter 1

Clang! Went the two swords when 11 year old Skyler was practicing with her dad Samuel Slytherin during a hot sunny summer day. "You have to stay focused" her dad said playfully well disarming her. " Well, I have just started two weeks ago. You really shouldn't work me so hard Sam" Skyler said while getting her sword off the ground. Samuel gave a playful smile with his pitch black eyes full with mischief. "But, we are training so it is my job to point out your flaws." " No" Skyler countered "Your job is to help fix my flaws." "But pointing them out is more fun" Samuel said with a knew that she couldn't win that battle so she rolled her golden and grey eyes and asked "Can we stop bickering and just continue practicing". Skyler remembered when she was six and was told that she was the demigoddess of Nike that was blessed by Athena and a witch that is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Skyler had thought that her dad was crazy intal her dad levitated the table. After learning that her dad had been training her magical and non magical ever has been practicing with every weapon they can get like knives,spears,and bows. Also learning all the different magical abilities like spells (which she is now a homeschool graduate) ,apparition. She also had to learn powers to cover up her special abilities like manipulating the mist and learning/occlumency. Skyler learned she had some other abilities some of them is to turn and talk to snakes and owls and when she learned that she was Nike daughter to signs popped up above her head a shoulder and golden wings sprouted out of her back which lead to her having to learn how to fly with them. The two signs were (above her head) a trophy and (on her shoulder) an owl. One day she asked why he was training her and all he said was "All in good time" which annoyed her. Skyler was brought out of her flashback when she was knocked to the floor. "Come on focuss" She heard her dad yell " I am not training you so you can day dream"."Sorry just thinking" Skyler said back. They continued the day until lunch which brought a big news. "Skyler" her dad asked at the table" I am going to tell you something I probably should have told you long ago." This got Skyler's full attention " There is a prophecy that is about you that you probably should know." Sam continued " And it goes like this

_First Daughter of victory,_

_Blessed by wisdom,_

_Descendant of a great founder,_

_Shall be the deciding factor,_

_To two great wars,_

_From two great worlds."_

Skyler just stared at her dad in shock and confusion " How is this about me?" "Well you are the first daughter of victory and are blessed by Athena Goddess of Wisdom and you are the descendant of Salazar Slytherin who help found Hogwarts." "Ok" Skyler answered with a slow shake of the head still processing what is happening. " What are the two wars and worlds?" Skyler asked. " That is easy the two worlds are the wizarding world and the godly world but the wars I am not certain." "Why did you tell me just now?" Skyler questioned. "Because it is starting now," Sam said gravely .So with that information Sam told Skyler they are going to Diagon Alley to get supplies for Hogwarts.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR HARRY POTTER**

Victory's Choice

Chapter Two

Right after that an owl landed on the table on the table holding an envelope with Skyler's name on it.

Miss S. Slytherin

Smallest Room

808 Columbus Ave

New York

NewYork

She ripped it open and read the letter in side.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL__of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, SUpreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Slytherin

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of the books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

After reading that Skyler asked "What are we going to do now?" Sam answered "Well we are now going to buy you some supplies." So they headed to Diagon Alley and Sam told Skyler to read him the list when they went to Gringotts to get money.

First-year students will require:

Year One:

UNIFORM:

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils= clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also being an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

When Skyler finished reading the the school list they were already heading out to Flourish and Blotts Book Store to get her books. There Skyler saw a boy with mid length raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes with rounded square glasses. Sam saw who she was looking at and said "You go make some friends I will get the rest of the books. I also have to give you your going away gift." "Okay" Skyler replied when she started heading to the brown eyed boy. "Hi, I am Skyler" she said quietly. The boy who seemed startled when she came quickly "Hi I am Quin" The boy now known as Quin said. "Is this your first year?' Skyler asked meekly. "Um, yeah" Quin answered. Skyler heard Sam call for her she she started heading away saying "Bye see you at sorting." On her way out she heard a bye back from the junior wizard that will soon become one of her only true allies. She saw sam holding a male green and black Kingsnake. "_Hi buddy" _Skyler said to the snake natural switching to parseltongue. "_So you also speak my tongue?" _The Kingsnake asked "_Yes will you be my familiar?" _Skyler replied. "_I will but I will be in your shadow and you won't see me until you call" _The black and green snake repled. So with that greeting with her new snake named σκιά or shadow in greek for where she will find him. After getting home Skyler packed everything except the books so she could read over them.

\- When it came time to go to Hogwarts Skyler was nerves. Sam noticed and said "Don't worry I have one object that will help you." He gave skyler a invisibility cloak and said " now the is a history to this but I am to _Deathly _to say," putting his hand to his hand to his forehead add drama."So you mean I am going to have to figure it out?" Skyler asked. "Yep" was all she got as a reply. So after that Skyler got on the train taking out a book to read. When she heard a knock she saw the same boy from before come in "Can I sit here?" Quin asked "Sure" was what he got in reply. "What house would you think you would be in" Skyler quizzed. "Um, I think Ravenclaw because that is where my dad got sorted" Quin answered. "Well my dad got sorted into Slytherin but he said I am more Ravenclaw," Skyler said in reply. "Wait I forgot your name can you say it again?' Quin asked. "No problem it is Skyler Slytherin" she said nonchalantly. She almost missed the reaction Quin gave when he heard her full name. "As in the founder Salazar Slytherin?' he questioned. "Yes, I am actuely his descendant. Oh, but don't worry I don't care for the pureblood supremacy thing . I am actually a halfblood." Skyler said quickly remembering the rumors behind Slytherin. So with that meeting they sat in silence until they arrived there. When they got starting getting off the train Skyler quickly pulled Quin back in and said "Wait I have to show you something. _σκιά__please come here." _Quin got scared when he heard parseltongue but it settled when he saw it was just a Kingsnake. "So this is my pet snake I would like you to know I trust you so here is my secrets" Skyler said. Before Quin could completely understand what just happened Skyler told her snake to go hide and that he was a friend. When the snake went out of site Skyler suddenly dragged Quin out to the boats. They got stuck with a boy with round black glasses and raven black hair like Quin's except a little lighter and a red haired freckle covered boy. They didn't really pay much attention to each other because Hogwarts came into view and a chorus of gasps and ohs was heard. Skyler was impressed with the design but noticed that black haired boy had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. they soon arrived and walked into an empty chamber. Professor McGonagall started saying the welcoming speech but skyler know what she was saying and zoned her out. Soon she left and told them to wait for her to come back. "I am Malfoy Draco Malfoy and your Harry Potter?" she heard a blonde hair boy said. "Yes" the raven haired boy now known as Harry Potter said. Zoning out the rest of the conversation she thought 'Ok so those are the to I have to learn about no problem.' Finally Professor McGonagall came back in and said they are ready for them. So in they went to get sorted not knowing the trouble this year will bring.

AN:

What house will Skyler be sorted in?

What is the story behind the cloak?

Find out latter in Victory's Choice


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND PERCY JACKSON**

Victory's Choice

Chapter 3

Skyler entered the Great Hall she was and little worried about what was going to happen to her this year. They lined up in the middle waiting sorting. A worn brown hat was brought up and placed on a stool for which Skyler knew that was for sorting them into the different houses. Almost all the first years gasped when the worn brown hat grew a mouth and eyes and started singing.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A hat smarter than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm thinking Cap!"_

When the song ended The whole hall burst into applause. The hat bowed at all the tables and Professor Mcgonagall went up to the hat with a scroll. Skyler heard the redhead from before say annoyed "So we've just got to try on a hat! I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." Skyler was going to ask who is Fred when Professor Mcgonagall started yelling names.

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Susen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot,Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Skyler stopped paying attention until her friend Quin went up to get sorted.

"Brown, Quin!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Her attention began to go again so she started to look around and saw a professor the had a turban around his head. When she saw him she instantly had a feeling of uneasiness. She was going to look into his head when Harry Potter's name was called.

"Potter Harry!"

The room went silent when you heard his name called and Skyler noticed The turban wearing professor focused on Harry.

The hat was placed on his head for what felt like hours to Skyler thanks to her ADHD but probably only minutes. When the hat finally said what house it really didn't surprise her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'Great,' Thought Skyer remembering that Draco got sorted in Slytherin how was she going to use them to learn each others sides when they are going to be enemies in house whys. She was so in thought that she almost missed her name.

"Slytherin, Skyler!"

The hall went quit and when her name was called. Before her view was blocked by the hat she saw both The turban wearing professor and the Headmaster look at her eyes full of thought and shock.

" _Can you please lower your shields?"_

"_Oh yeah"_

"_Ahh, that is better now lets see what house to put you in miss Slytherin."_

"_Well go on tell me"_

"_I see ton of bravery on what you are going to do but I think you need to be in a neutral house to do that."_

"_So that would be Slytherin and Gryffindor out but what about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?"_

"_Well I see you already have hopes to go into Ravenclaw so lets not go against your wishes and sort you into _RAVENCLAW!"

Skyler put the hat on the stool awkwardly and moved her way towards the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Quin. When she made it to the table then did everybody come back to their senses and they continued the sorting. Skyler just then remembered what she wanted to do early and looked over to the turban wearing professor and looked in to his mind. "Master I didn't know you had a relative" said a weak voice."_Neither did I, we should keep an eye on her like that potter kid just in case." _Skyler got out of the professor's mind shocked. 'So that professor is hosting voldemort in his mind. I have to talk to him to get his side of the story,' Skyler thought with a calculating look on her face that made others look at her like she was crazy. Quin lightly shoved Skyler and said "Dude the food is out now." Just like magic food popped up and they started eating it. Skyler pulled out her wand and did Incendio spell and sacrificed half off her plate to Nike. "Um, not to be mean because I don't judge on religion what did you do and how did you do it?" Quin asked with a mix of awe and confusion. "Oh, that was the Incendio spell and I did that to sacrifice to my Gods. Don't ask," Skyler replied vaguely as possible. When they finished the Headmaster Dumbledore if Skyler remembered stood up to say his yearly speech. "Ahem- just a few words now that we are all feed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Skyler saw Dumbledore's eyes flash to two redhead twins. " I have also been asked by Mr. Flich, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a painful death."

Skyler turned to Quin and said "That was a big tone change does he normally do that?" "Not that I know of," Quin answered "usually he says a reason in why we can't do things. Well, that what my dad says." They then started singing the School Song. And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald,_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling,_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

The to twins ended last with a slow funeral march. They then got dismissed and started heading up to the Ravenclaw Common Room. The prefect Dean Hollow said "Now to get into the Ravenclaw common room you will have to answer a riddle got it." All the first years shook their heads. The went until they reached a tower that seemed to have no door until they got close which a blue wooden door with a raven as its knocker appeared. The Raven head came alive and said "_What can breaks but not fall, What can fall but not break?" _"Now does anyone know the answer?' Dean asked. Some first years didn't but Skyler and Quinn were part of the group that did. "Ok, what is the answer Sky?" Dean asked Skyler who was surprised by the nickname. "Oh, um night fall s but does not break and dawn breaks but does not fall." Skyler stuttered. The raven heard her answer through the stutter and opened the entered and saw blue couches surrounding a fireplace on one side and on the other a doorway that leads to a room filled with books that could challenge almost any library. The first years were so amazed that they almost missed the fun sized professor waiting in front of them. "I'm Professor Flitwick the charms teacher and also the head of the Ravenclaw house. I expect good grades in here. If you are struggling feel free to use the library here or ask for help from a higher year . Finally house unity and school unity is something Ravenclaw strives for so don't bother someone just because the are in another house. And bullying in this house is unacceptable. You are dismissed boys go to the right girls to the left." Flitwick ended. Before Quin got to go in his dorm he was dragged again by Skyler to the library. "So are you cool with being friends." Skyler asked nervously. "Um yeah, I am cool with being friends as long as you don't sick your snake on me." Quin answered. SKyler putting her hand up to shake said "Deal," "Deal." Quinn said meeting her hand in the middle. So that is the beginning of the friendship of Quin and Skyler. They slept without knowing the many dangerous adventures they would go on.

AN: I am sorry the wand Skyler has is

Length: 10in

Wood: Laurel

Flexibility: Pliant

Core: Phoenix Feather

It is good at casting spells both light and dark (but better at light spells) and is extremely loyal to her and her only.

I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER AND PERCY JACKSON**

Victory's Choice

Chapter 4

Skyler was planning on meeting Harry today and then starting making friends with Draco later but what she forgot is that Voldemort was a heir of Slytherin. "So you're a heir of Slytherin," Draco asked when Skyler was heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Yep, and I don't care if you think I evil just because Vold... He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a heir of Slytherin then just know that is not true," Skyler said not recognizing the voice. "No" Draco answered flustered "That's not what I meant. I just wanted to know and by the way my name is Malfoy Draco Malfoy." Skyler then said "Well I hope we can be friends but I have to go and meet with Quin at the table. Bye!" Skyler and Draco had arrived and Skyler saw that Quin was waving at her. When Skyler arrived to the Ravenclaw table Quin asked "Hey, what were you saying with Draco Malfoy?" Skyler surprised by the question answered after a moment of hesitation said "Oh, yeah he came up to me to ask if I was the descendant of Salazar Slytherin." Quin satisfied with the answer said "Oh, by the way Professor Flitwick went by and passed the time tables." Skyler looked at the time table and casted a small spell to convert it to Ancient Greek. "Yeah, we have transfiguration and charms with Gryffindor," she heard a female first year Ravenclaw say that sat in front of her. "Oh, is there a friend in Gryffindor that you will meet?" Skyler asked. "No it is just Harry Potter is in that house," the honey haired sky blue eyed Ravenclaw said. "Okay, by the way what is your name?" Skyler quizzed. The fellow Ravenclaw stuck out her hand and said "I'm Victoria Dyke. What's yours?" Skyler meet her hand and said "My name is Skyler Slytherin and this is Quin Brown" pointing to Quin and her. "Oh, hey yeah my names Quin, Vic" Quin said just coming back from some day dream. "Vic?" Victoria asked with a puzzled face. "Yeah, your name is a mouth full so I took the job to shorten it," Quin said as if it is as simple as saying 2+2=4. So they went to there first lesson transfiguration. When they got in Skyler noticed that a cat with auburn fur except around her eyes that was black fur in a shape that looked like the cat had classes. "Hey Professor McGonagall what's with you being a cat" Skyler asked while walking to the cat. "Hey, Skyler are you talking to that cat," Quin looking like he was thinking she was crazy. "No she is an animagus, a wizard who can turn into an animal. I can do that too." Skyler said turning into a snake. Quin and Victoria looked taken back and the cat's emerald green eyes grew wide. Skyler turned back and said like a teacher telling a lesson plan. "An animagus can be detected because they would have slight features that come from the human form in this case her glasses like fur around her eyes." Professor McGonagall in human form said "I see that the sorting hat put you in the right place. 20 points to Ravenclaw for figuring me out and telling how. Also when the other come don't tell anybody." Just then they released that they were the first ones in the class room. The trio went to there seats and waited for the others all the students were there except Harry potter and another boy Skyler couldn't remember the name of. Suddenly the two ran in saying "We're sorry we're la- hey she is not here yet." She saw the redhead say. Skyler barely held in her smile when Professor McGonagall turned into her human form. "Wicked," she heard Harry's friend say. "Yes what Mr. Weasley said that was something that you could do and be 'wicked'" Professor McGonagall said. "Know with that distraction gone lets continue," Professor McGonagall said getting in her teacher mode. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she cautioned. They started turning a match to a pin which Skyler could do in her sleep but she had to 'struggle' with it to fit in. When the first one did it which was a bush brown haired Gryffindor did it she quickly did it too. When the bushy haired Gryffindor did it Professor McGonagall went up to praise her. "Good job Miss Granger I reward 10 points to you for doing it first. I also see a Ravenclaw who also did it. So I will also give Miss Slytherin 10 points for being the first Ravenclaw to do it." Miss Granger looked at Skyler and said "Well seems like I have some friendly competition. I am Hermione Granger." Skyler stuck out her hand and said "My name is Skyler Slytherin and I accept your challenge." Hermione shook her hand but both of them thought on how nice it is to make another friend. "Uh, would you two stop showing off your magic skill," Skyler heard the redhead say annoyed. "Well sorry we were just starting to make a friendship," Skyler said with fake sympathy. "I know what you Slytherin people do trying to manipulate people," He said in reply. "Um, last time I checked I am in Ravenclaw right Quin," Skyler said looking towards Quin. "Um, oh yeah she is in Ravenclaw," Quin well looking up from his match he was still trying to turn into a needle. "You probably bewitched it to place you into Ravenclaw," he accused. "Ron, please stop your accusations to your self I am trying to focus," Harry interjected. "Oh, sorry Harry" the redhead now known as Ron said. "Well if you want to continue this you would have to wait to charms because right now we have to go to next class," Skyler said just when the bell rang. Skyler continued her day help Victoria and Quin, challenging Hermione, and fighting with Ron but over all she will say her day was pretty good. The days continued and the first Defense against the Dark arts happened with Gryffindor. "Hi-i ever-er bo-body I am Pro-professor Qu-quirrell an-and I wi-will be yo-your De-defense Ag-against the Da-dark arts," the turban wearing teacher said with a heavy stutter. Skyler started zoning him out but noticed that Harry whenever Professor Quarrel looked at him he would grab his scar in pain or wince. At the end of the lesson everybody but her went out. "Guys I will meet you up at lunch just give me a minute," Skyler said to Quin and Vic. Skyler put silencing charm around the classroom and kept the wand at hand. "I know you are there Voldemort or should I say Tom Riddle." Skyler said. As quick as lightning he took out his wand and said "Obviate!" Skyler thanks to her demigod reflexes quickly blocked it before it hit her and put him in a full body bind. "Now I will not give you away I swear but you have to cooperate. Voldemort nodded slightly "Now I want you to tell me why you want to win this war and why you are here?" Voldemort had a confused expression and said "Well I want to have pure-bloods have more power than muggles but against other thoughts I will not kill the muggles or half bloods they just will have less power. I am here because the Sorcerer's Stone to help me get an actually body for myself." Skyler was surprised that the Sorcerer's Stone was here but went with it. "I will not join you yet but I swear on the River Styxs that I will not tell anyone about your secret but I will give you a clue on how to find it latter," Skyler said. So Skyler continued trying to find a way to help Harry. She couldn't think of anything and the pressure was getting to this young heroin and even the strong will fall. Skyler went to what she thought was an empty class room to think of an idea but broke down into crying feeling alone. She then remembered a friend that said will be in her shadows. "_**σκιά please come I need your help." **_Not knowing the watching eyes of brown and sky blue eyes.

AN:

Who is the unwanted watchers?

How is Skyler going to help Harry?

Does it involve a certain magically item?

Find out later in Victory's Choice.

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Victory's Choice

Chapter 5

Skyler looked around for her reptilian friend. _**σκιά I don't know how to do this alone. I can't think of every answer by myself but there is no one there to help me," **_Skyler pleaded to σκιά in a distressed voice. "_**Why don't you ask for help," **_σκιά asked to the distressed child. "_**I don't want people would to think I am crazy and my friends to leave," **_Skyler reasoned. "_**Sometimes you have to risk it to be able to succeed," **_The the green and black snake said. "_**What if they don't want to be with me then. I will have to obviate them if they don't take it well and I don't want to do that." **_Skyler asked worried. "_**Well they took you being a heir of Slytherin and they are taking that you are parseltongue because they are right outside the door." **_The snake reasoned. "What," so shocked she slipped out of parseltongue and looking scared at the door. "Yeah we are here," Quin said when Vic and him went into the not so abandoned classroom. "What do you understand from what happened?" "Well, I got that you were distressed the rest of the month and you weren't at lunch today so we went looking for you." Vic said remembering that sense Skyler had her after class meeting with the DADA teacher she had worry lines on her face and that she seemed less focused during any other time. Skyler blushed at the fact that she has not been that secretive with her worries. "And I understood that you released that we were here with your reaction," Quin added. Just then a woman appeared that looked like Skyler with the same golden hair and wings (but Quin and Vic don't see). She also had the same eyes except that it was pure gold instead of with grey specks that Skyler had that looked like medals was surrounding her pupils. She pulsed power and respect that made Quin and Vic want to bow at her feet. "Hi I am Nike Greek Goddess of Victory and Skyler's mother" Nike said in a calm voice. "Wait what!?" Quin and Vic both questioned overwhelmed with what is happening. "This is not how I thought they would find out," Skyler said under her breathe. "Ok, here is the deal I am not who I say to be exactly. I am a halfblood but not half wizard half muggle I am half wizard half god ok. Now I am sent here not to just learn magic but I am also a deciding factor on who gets to win the war ok. I am more to help either You-Know-Who or Harry Potter to win the war. Right now I know that You-Know-Who is at this school but I can't tell you where and and that I will help him but I also have to help Harry too and I don't know how." Skyler said to Vic and Quin to try to catch them up to speed.

"So you're a half god?"

"Yep, but the official term is Demigod"

You have to handle a war?"

"Well actually two but yep."

"Wait why?"

"Um I can't say that is demigod business."

"So let me get this straight. You are a demigod that is also a witch that has to decided who should win to wars between the wizards and the demigods. And you are going to help Harry and You-Know-Who until you decide?" Quin clarified. "Yep," was all all Skyler answered. Nike coughed bringing the four children who have forgotten about her to their attention. "Skyler is there some things you should show your friends?" Skyler remembering said "Oh yeah, so when I became a snake I also can become an owl and talk to them because I was blessed by Athena Greek Goddess of wisdom and I have wings just like mom." With that said Skyler dropped the mist and put down the disillusion charms that blocked her wings from view. "Whoa, those are sweet. Why have we not seen them before?" Vic asked well looking at the wings with awe clear in her eyes. "Well there is mist that can cover things from mortal's view and for those special mortals that can see through it I have a disillusion charm on," Skyler explained to Vic and Quin. "Now you guys better be off dinner is about to begin bye," with that Nike left without a trace that she was there. "So you cool with keeping this a secret?" Skyler asked like she just told them who she had a crush on. "Yep," came the reply of Quin and Vic. So the friends went to dinner talking about Skyler's revolution.

-Skyler and friends were having flying lessons and it showed that just because you have wings does not mean you are good at flying every thing. "Now call your brooms to your hand saying UP," Madam Hooch said to the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. "UP," was heard with them all trying with different levels of success. Quin's went to his hand the first time. Vic's took a few but it latter went up. Well Skyler's didn't go up to her hand at all and she had to pick it off the ground. When they started flying know that is where the fun starts. Quin was flying around like it was his birth right and doing daring dives. Vic was taking it slow and flying back a forth in a pacing way. Skyler was on it for 2 seconds until she fell right on her bottom. Madam Hooch told Skyler to sit out the rest of the class and stay after. When class finished Quin was called by Professor Flitwick for some business after the hundredth dive. Vic made plans to met in the common room after Quin's and Skyler's meeting with the teacher. "Now Skyler," Madam Hooch said "I want you to not fly at all because I can tell that it is a health hazard for you." Skyler nodded her head understanding why but a little bummed out about it. Skyler was dismissed and went to the Ravenclaw common room. She saw Vic sitting on a couch by one of the corners with a book on animagus. "Oh, I am so touched you want to be just like your best friend Sky-Sky," Skyler said with her hand on her heart for dramatic effect. Vic jumped a little and glared at Skyler and whacked Shyler with her book. "Don't get a big head I was just interested," Vic said with fake anger. They had 3 seconds of silence into the broke into laughter. Quin decided to walk in at that moment and said "What so funny?" The girls said nothing and asked him on what Professor Flitwick said. "Oh, he brought me to Adam Bones, the quidditch captain and now I am the new seeker for the Ravenclaw team." The girls congratulated Quin on what happened and talked about the accio spell. It became time to go to sleep and all of them went to their dorms except Skyler who grabbed a bag of money and transformed into an owl. She flew until she was in the forbidden forest. She was about to apperate to Diagon Alley when she heard a sound. She went into her owl form again and went towards the sound. She saw a hooded figure over a dead unicorn. What made it worse was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walked in on the scene. Harry felt pain in his scare and started to back away when Draco sent sparks in the sky and ran. The hooded figure was about to attack when a centaur came in and stopped him. Skyler thinking that Harry was safe went to continue what she was going to do. Using apparition to go to Diagon Alley went to the Quidditch store. When she went in she saw that a guy was still at the counter. "Um can I still get something," Skyler asked timidly to the big man. "Yes," he grunted because it was so late. She told him to send an object to Quin and payed for it. When she got back to her dorm she fell asleep instantly with thoughts of what happened at the forbidden forest and how Quin will react to her gifts.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON.**

Victory's Choice

Chapter 6

Skyler was excited to see Quin react to the welcome to Quiditch gifts. When Breakfast started Quin noticed Skyler was acting weird so he called her out on it. "Hey, Sky why are you acting so weird," before he got his answer a screech was heard and then an army of owls holding packages came in. Quin was surprised when two owls stopped in front of him with a small square box and a large rectangular box. Before he was able to open it a boy with chocolate brown hair and timid light brown eyes said. "Hey, um Skyler do you think you can help me with my homework? I see how you do in class so I thought you would be a good person to ask." the boy asked quietly. "Um, yeah but why are you asking me and who are you?" Skyler said confused why a random Gryffindor first year would come to her. "Oh, well I think the people in my house would tease me and I heard if I would need help academically Ravenclaw is always there to lend a claw and my name is Neville Longbottom" the boy named Neville said. "I will how about right before dinner. I have a free period then," Skyler answered with a smile. After the boy left a gasp was heard followed by a fluttering noise. That told Skyler that Quin opened one of his gifts. "OMG, It is a snitch I wonder who it is from?" He asked with awe clear in his eyes. "Don't you know," Vic asked Quin thinking that there has to be a card somewhere. "Nope no card no nothing except the gifts," Quin said well looking to see if he missed something. During his looking he did not notice the failed poker face on Skyler but Vic did. "What is with that face," Vic whispered to Skyler. Skyler jumped a little not expecting anyone to ask her something and said weakly "Oh, um, I um find it um enjoyable to see the snitch and broom." Vic clearly did not believe the flimsy lie but her eyes widened when she heard there was a broom too. "So you bought him a broom and snitch yesterday and sent it to him anomalously." Skyler was about to shake her head when from one glare coming from Vic she relented and nodded. "Wait, no is that no it is, A Firebolt OMG." Came Quin from across the table. Seeing Quin's happiness put a smile to Skyler's and Vic's faces. The rest of the Ravenclaw table came around to see the broom. "How did you afford these," Vic quizzed. The Firebolt just came out so it was really expensive and could only be bought by Quidditch players. Also adding the snitch was nothing to the Firebolt but still coasted a good amount . "Heiress of Slytherin remember and dad would not mind we have enough to by every single Firebolt out there and still have enough to last a couple generations," came Skyler's reply. What they did not know is something very similar was happening at the Gryffindor and they were being watched by Dumbledore and Professor Quirrell.

\- Classes continued until Halloween when they had charms with Gryffindor. "Now we are going to learn the charm _Wingardium Leviosa. _You have to say the incantation and swish and flick got it, you may begin." Professor Flitwick's voice said to the class full of first years. The class started with different levels of success. Skyler got it right on the first time with Hermione. Their friendship grew with them doing homework together with Quin and Vic. Quin got it after a few times. Vic got it a little while after Skyler and Hermione. Skyler and Hermione was chatting and helping people around them when Ron seethed "Stop being know-it-alls just because you were the first ones to do it does not mean for you to rub it in are faces." Skyler and Hermione were taken back and said calmly "Well you should know that you are saying it wrong it is _Wingardium Levios-A _ not _Wingardium Levios-O _and your wand holding is a little too tense." Ron face went as red as his hair and hissed "I don't care maybe you should just mind your own business." Skyler and Hermione knowing that it was hopeless just talked to each other. Hermione asked Skyler if she will do homework together and Skyler said yes. "Well, I will see you latter Sky," Skyler said bye back just taking that she will be called Sky. When she was walking to lunch she heard people talking about someone crying in the bathroom but brushed it off. Sky, Quin , and Vic met up with each other at the Ravenclaw table Quin was talking between mouthfuls of chocolate about Quidditch practice. When Professor Quirrell came running in saying "Troll in the dungeon I thought... you… should...know." Quirrell passed out and then all Chaos broke loose. 'Well done Voldy you should win an Oscar for that' Sky thought and looks like that homework gathering is not going to happen.' "Students students please calm down prefects please bring everyone to the common rooms and teachers with me," Dumbledore said. Sky was going to follow when she saw Harry and Ron leaving their group. "Quin ,Vic cover for me I got to check for something I will tell you later," Sky whispered to them. They nodded understanding and Sky turned into an owl and followed Harry and Ron. When she arrived to the destination she was surprised it was the girls bathroom. She saw Harry trying to distract the troll so Sky deciding to help turned towards the troll and clawed at him. The troll, Harry, and Ron looked surprised that a 'mere owl' attacked it. Hermione was not surprised because Sky, Vic, and Quin told her about it all even the war and demigod thing. Hermione was surprised but promised to keep it secret. With Sky's flashback she barely dodged the trolls kept on thinking of somthing when Ron out of the blue said "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ The club was lifted and dropped on the trolls head. Sky as an owl screeched in a pattern made earlier to get hermione's attention and to get her to know that she wanted to talk later but it was not safe know. JUst after she was down the teachers came in and looked at her weirdly wondering why an owl was here. Before they got a chance Sky went out of the room and turned into a snake hiding by the entrance. She looked into Quirrell's mind. '_That girl was smart in giving me the idea to try to distract the other teachers' _Sky got out of his head after that and noticed Sape's slight wince when he but prease on one of his right leg. Going into his mind she saw '_Dang Potter why do you have to be putting your life in danger. I got a cerebus bite because of him and what is with that owl.' _getting out of his thought she had to big questions why was there a cerebus here and why was he protecting Harry? When the teachers left she sent a silent healing spell to Snape who looked weirded out by the sudden spell and made sure the Dynamic Duo left. Sky turned back into human form and said "Hermione why did you really run into the bathroom?" Hermione blushed being pointed out on her lie and said "Ron said something really mean and that is how I reacted." Sky already thinking of a way to get back at Ron said "Well I am glad your safe we will get him back. Good Night Herb." She came up with that nickname right on the spot because Herb was good at potions and it was close to her real name. With that they left Herb liking her nickname and Sky getting bombarded with questions by Quin and Vic. When she was able to go to sleep her mind was what the Cerberus was guarding and how to get back at Ron.

AN:

How is Sky going to get revenge?

What is Cerberus guarding?

Find out later in Victory's Choice.

I hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON.**

Victory's Choice

Chapter 7

Skyler was in the homework group that Herb, Vic, Quin, and her did every other day. This time they were not talking about homework they were talking about what they are going to do to help Harry, Voldemort, and Snape. Herb was surprised on what Snape was doing but took Sky's word. Sky deciding to throw an idea on the table said "What we need to do is make connections with both sides. Which leads to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Quin thinking said "Maybe They were thinking until Sky remembered her invisibility cloak. "Hey guys I remembered I got an invisibility cloak maybe we could us that" Sky said to the group. Quin thought about it and said "What are we going to do with it. Use it to find where the Sorcerer's Stone is and leave subtle clues about it for Harry." The rest of the group looked at Quin in awe until Vic said "I know that the old hat put you in Ravenclaw for more than your wisdom in pranking." Vic remembered when Quin pranked Professor Snape and gave him a unknowing hair cut. "And Quin and I can leave the clauses for Harry because I am in the same house and Quin is in Quidditch and Harry is too," Herb said. "Wait since when was Harry on the Quidditch team," Sky questioned for the rest of the group. "Well when Harry was in flying class he got pulled in by Professor Mcgonagall and the next day the Nimbus 2000 was owled to him." Vic looked at Sky and all she did was shrug knowing that she was asking if she sent it. "Well then Vic because Herb and Quin are going to be are connections to Harry you and going to be our connection to Draco got it," Sky said turning to Vic. "Wait," Vic asked "Why am I the one?" Sky thought for a second to find the best reason and said "Well 1. You are the only pure-blood here. Quin and Herb are going to be all buddy with Harry then do you think that Draco would want to be friends with them. 3. You are from a powerful family that Draco's would want to make an alliance with." Vic took it but then asked "Who are you going to try to be buds with?" "Oh, I am going to try Harry's and Draco's friend and maybe them but with them being enemies I will need ties with both of them she yeah." The took it in silence until Quin asked "Why do we even need to be buds with them?" Sky thought of the best way to explain it but decided to share it the same way Sam did. " I will tell you but please save your questions for the end. There is a prophecy about me and it goes like this :

_First Daughter of victory,_

_Blessed by wisdom,_

_Descendant of a great founder, _

_Shall be the deciding factor,_

_To two great wars,_

_From two great worlds."_

Sky paused for a while letting it sink into her friends. "The wars are the light/wizards versus the dark/Voldemort and what I will guess is the war with the Greek gods and Titans. The two worlds as you might guess is the wizarding and the Greek Pathogen world. Now any questions?" Quin answered first "Um, what are you supposed to do?" Sky gave some thought and said "You know I really don't know I think I will be put in spots where I will have a choice to help the 'Dark' or 'Light' side in the wars that will lead to that side to be one side closer to Victory." Sky noticed that no one said anything and got worried nut Vic broke it saying "How do we come into this?" "Do you think I can do this by myself," Sky asked with a raised eyebrow. Vic bussed and shook her head. The friends set the rest of their plan and went back to their homework from School.

—-Fall was coming and it was apparent with the colder weather and leaves falling. With fall Quidditch was coming and the first Match was Gryffindor V.S. Slytherin. Sky was pulled on what team to root for Slytherin because she was a descendant of Slytherin or Gryffindor because of her friend Herb. Sky decided to go for neither and just sit in the crowd wearing her Ravenclaw uniform to the match. With the game going Herb and Sky were both lost not liking the sport. When in contrast Quin was watching never letting his eyes stray from the match. Quin was not sitting with Shy and Herb because he was sitting with Ron who earlier in the year he made friends with. Vic was also not with them because she was hanging with Draco's other friends who Vic befriended with about the same time as Quin. Sky's mind was not on the game she was thinking on what has been happening. Her friends have been taking this great. Unlike other things, because of Ron has not been able to build a friendship with Harry so she had to rely on Herb and Quin's reports. She has been able to make one with Draco but it was only a acquaintance with him and it again was more on Vic then her. On the bright side Herb has learned what Cerbuse was guarding because of Harry's 'midnight duel' which was the Sorcerer's Stone. Luckily for her there was more but still that only bought time for them to give clues to Harry to learn about how to get in. What Sky thought was funny was how Ron and Harry thought that Snape was the one to steal the Stone. Other good news is she learned why Harry and Draco was outside. They got detention because Hagrid the Hogwarts secret keeper had a dragon and they had to smuggle it out. Draco got them caught but he got detention too. Thinking this Sky thought of something that made her feel stupid. She was about to tell Herb but was distracted when Herb pointed to where the teachers sat and where Harry was bouncing around. It looked like he was on a bull ride hold for dear life. When Sky looked back and saw Snape saying a spell and looking at Harry. Knowing it was not him so she looked decided to look closer and said "Herb I am going to slither over there you cover for me." Herb nodded and saw as Sky got up and walked away. Sky went to a place where she thought was abandoned by unwanted eyes and called. _**"σκιά, please come we are going on a little trip."** _The Kingsnake came in all of it's black and green glory. **"Yes what are we going to do?" "We are going to the teachers box and stop something but first lets get down to your level."** With that said Sky turned into a Snake and lead σκιά to the teacher seating explaining what they are going to do. They did not notice the twinkling grey grandfather eyes watching them the apparating away. When they got there Sky saw what she thought she would see. Professor Quirrell was under one of the seats casting a spell at Harry. Sky whispered to σκιά _**"You are going to watch my back got it."**_ Her gold and grey eyes met his venom green eyes. He shook his head and Sky turned back into her human form and snuck closer to the turban wearing professor. She was thinking on what to do when the area right in front of her caught fire and she turned back into snake form and slithered tell σκιά to come with her. When they got back σκιά went back to the shadows and Sky was panting at Herb's side. "What happened," Herb asked concern seen clearly in her eyes. "Someone cast a spell that caught the box on fire and σκιά and I had to make a quick escape," Sky said after catching her breath. "Also I think I know of a way on helping Harry. I will give him my invisibility cloak on Christmas." Herb eye's widened with what her grey and golden eyed friend. "Why," She asked. "Because with all the stories you tell of him he needs some more help with getting around sneakily." They continued watching and saw how Gryffindor won and Sky could swear that she heard Quin's voice cheer over the thunder of the crowd. When Herb, Vic, Sky, and Quin came back to the library Sky shared her idea. They took it well and planned on how to give it to him. "We could have it be his dad's and say that he wanted him to have it." Quin said throwing an idea on the table. "No, he could easily find us on our lie if he looks in on it." Vic countered. "How bout we just have it owled like Quin's gift." Sky said. "Yeah that sounds gre... Hey you were the one who sent me the broom and snitch" Quin accused. Sky Just nodded and continued with the conversation. At the end of the day Vic shared that nothing was going on with Draco and friends. Quin shared that Ron was the one who set the teacher box on fire. With the story's told and the fun had. Herb went to her common room and Sky, Quin, and Vic go to theirs. They head to their dorms thinking about what tomorrow will bring them.

AN:

Who is the other unwanted watcher?

How will Harry react to the invisibility cloak?

Find out later in Victory's Choice.

I hope you enjoyed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON**_

**Chapter 8 **

December was coming and so was Quin's birthday. He has been very excited with the time leading to his birthday. Poor Snape being the prime entertainment for Quin. "30 points from Ravenclaw Mr. Brown!" Yelled Professor Snape when one potions class he walked in with his hair dyed pink. Sky and Vic had a hard time keeping him under control. When his birthday finally arrived they had Herb distract Quin when they set up the Transfiguration classroom into a birthday party place. They got the room earlier by doing some favors for Professor Mcgonagall to have the party at. Sky and Vic just finished setting up and everyone has arrived. Herb arrived in the classroom and said "He is coming I said that after lunch Harry wants to see him this period." They got in there hiding spots and waited for Quin to walk in. Quin walked in and everyone yelled "SURPRISE!" at the top of their lungs. He seemed startled but then laughed and said "Is this all for me?" Sky walked out and said "Yes because only the best is for our favorite pranker." Everyone cheered and the party started. Herb and Vic went to give Quin his birthday present. Herb got him a broom caring kit while Vic gave a pranking kit. Quin beamed at the gifts and gave the both hugs. Neville then came up and gave him a basket of sweets full of any type of sweet you can think of. Quinn eyes filled with childish excitement. He said to Neville "You now how to make a child's heart happy." Finally Sky gave him dueling robes and a sheath for his wand. Quinn looked at it for a second and then said "Cool dueling robes. When do I get to give them a test drive?" Sky Laughed at his antics and said "Maybe tomorrow." The party went on until it was time for curfew but Sky saw a couple minutes before a lamb with just a hand walking by the door. Sky turned into a snake and followed the hand to it's destination. They went to the restricted part of the library and went to a row of books. The person took off the invisibility cloak and Sky saw that it was Harry Potter. His hand was about to grab the book when I saw what the title was and turned back and said "I Wouldn't do that if I were you." He jumped and dropped his lantern but my demigod reflexes allowed me to catch it."How did you find me here I was under a invisibility cloak from my dad. Sky just rolled her eyes and said "A floating hand with a bright light is not the most unnoticeable things." Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and said "Yeah not the brightest idea." Skyler knew it was not Christmas yet. So how did he get the invisibility cloak she pondered. "Where did you get the cloak?" He looked at it and said "I woke up with it on my bed saying that it will be needed on a later date." Skyler nodded a little said on how her thunder was taken but understood that she isn't the fastest with her studies and tests. "So what are you doing in the restricted part of the library." Skylar said with a raised eyebrow. The emerald eyed boy said "I am looking up information on something." Skylar decided that she should help him and said "Are you looking for the Sorcerer's Stone?" Harry jumped at the name and said "What do you know about it?" Skyler thought and said "It was made by Nicholas Flamel and it can transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." Harry nodded showing that he understood what was said "So if that is true than Snape is going to give it to Voldemort." Skyler just shook her head and said "No it is Quirrell he actually has Voldemort on his head." He nodded and Skyler picked up his invisibility cloak and said "Lets go before you get caught and lose more points." He nodded and hid under the cloak as Skyler turned into her snake form. On their trip back they took a wrong turn and went into a room with a mirror in it. Skyler read what was written aloud saying "The Mirror of Erised." She turned to Harry and asked "Do you know what it is?" He shook his head. They looked at the mirror thinking to see their reflection. It was a surprise when Harry saw his parents but Skyler did not see that. She saw her mom Nike and her dad sitting with her at a picnic looking like they did not have a care in the world. Skyler wished that was true but knew there were laws that had to be followed. Harry said suddenly "Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" She looked at him weirdly and said "What do you mean I see me at a picnic with my family…" She trailed off because she suddenly remembered what this mirror does. She quickly grabbed Harry by the shoulders and said "Harry, listen this is the mirror of desire don't go to here again it can make people insane I am going to talk to Professor Dumbledore so he can move it don't look for it got it." He nodded and we left the room. I decided I will talk to Dumbledore latter. I walked Harry to his house and turned into my snake form to go to mine. Right after I went in Quin bombarded me with questions and I told him the story. Vic was there too so I didn't have to explain to her. We went to our dorms and fell asleep.

_AN: Thanks for reading._

_I am so sorry for not updating in a while I had a BIG writer's block. _

_I promise that the next one will come earlier. _


End file.
